


I Am So In Love With You, I Just Can't Deny It

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep down CJ knew their road would be bumpy, and that was probably being optimistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am So In Love With You, I Just Can't Deny It

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Gillian, who wanted one when they were young and in love.
> 
>  

CJ lay with her cheek on the desk listening to the rain outside her window. She just needed a few minutes to recover…she was sick to death of numbers, districts, and candidates.

"CJ?"

"Mr. President!"

In a rush to stand too fast, CJ's foot caught in the leg of the chair. It flipped over, she lurched forward, and her desk tilted. With a grace he had no idea he had, Jed Bartlet grabbed the falling fishbowl before Gail met an untimely demise.

"Gail!" CJ exclaimed, reaching for her beloved goldfish and putting her back on the desk. "What can I do for you sir?"

"I want you to go home."

"I'm sorry sir?"

"You're going home now."

"Mr. President there is a lot of work to be done tonight. You know Josh…"

"Yes I do. I also know this work will be here when you get back in the morning."

"A pleasant thought sir. I don't think…"

"Claudia Jean, I am the boss of you. You are going home. Tomorrow will be more insanity and you will not be able to leave then. Go, eat real food, take a long shower, and get a good night's rest. Come back ready tomorrow."

"I'll come in early." CJ replied.

"No." The President shook his head. "You'll come in at regular time…early enough."

"I'm sorry Mr. President, are you sure that I haven't…?"

"CJ, you are doing a damn fine job under ridiculous strain and highly unusual circumstances. Please go home…Toby and Sam are right behind you."

"Leo?" she hoped her voice did not sound too hopeful.

These days she never saw her husband. He was barely her husband; they had been married for about 3 months. In the aftermath of an assassination attempt, a White House wedding was just what everyone needed. It beefed up the numbers too, though that had nothing to do with why they did it. CJ wanted to be Mrs. Leo McGarry more than anything. When sniper bullets made her feel her mortality like nothing ever had, all that she thought about was suddenly losing the man she loved.

Some nights she still clung to him…visions of him falling to his death in a hail of gunfire. Nights were the only time they had for each other. Sometimes their need for each other was so strong it didn't matter that they would arrive for work the next morning fatigued and disoriented from a lack of sleep. Leo would moan that CJ was trying to kill him; she insisted she was keeping him alive.

"He had some meetings on the Hill he could not cancel." The President replied.

"Oh." She didn't bother to hide her disappointment.

"Pack up and go home." He turned to leave the room. "Have a good night."

"Thank you Mr. President."

"Lewis is waiting outside for you."

CJ gathered up her bag and purse, deciding to leave all the work at the office. She was getting a night off. It was bad enough that she had to go home alone, but it was hardly 8 o'clock. She would order in and watch Turner Classic Movies.

"Carol!"

"Yeah?" the senior assistant stuck her head in the office.

"You're done for the night. I'm going home."

"Alright. I may stay for a half-hour or so; prepare for the morning." Carol replied.

"OK. Don't stay too late."

It was warm out so CJ threw her raincoat over her arm. She walked out of the West Wing as fast as she could. There was Lewis, standing at the gate waiting for her. CJ smiled as he held the car door open.

"Good evening Mrs. McGarry."

"Hey Lewis. Straight home OK?"

"Yes ma'am."

CJ listened to the rain tapping on the roof of the car as she tried to empty her mind. This midterm election scramble was draining them all and they were a man short. Josh was the one who repped the office of the President on the Hill…this was difficult without him. He was doing better, supposed to be back at work right after the election, but who knew how long it would take to recover fully. Sam worked hard behind the scenes running an old friend for Congress and CJ had her people vetting the hell out of the guy. Toby was still surly and moody, only CJ could see the anguish and fear deep in his eyes. She didn't know when he was going to be OK. If he was ever going to be OK. So far, he rebuffed every attempt she made to reach out to him. Leo was his usual impeachable self. He was strong and had his head on straight. He was capable and ready to lead them into the next battle, showing no visible scars of the one before.

"We're here ma'am."

Lewis got out, opening her door and holding up the umbrella.

"Thanks Lewis. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mrs. McGarry."

She loved their new house in Georgetown, though nothing was unpacked and it looked like it was still on the market. CJ knew she wouldn't have a free moment to decorate until the Christmas recess. Unlocking the door, she walked into the quiet darkness. She flipped on the table lamp as she hung up her coat. There was a note.

'The honeymoon suite waits.' Love, L

The grin spread across her entire face. She went up the stairs, pushing the bedroom door open just as Leo lit the last candle. They smiled at each other.

"I was told there were meetings on the Hill that couldn't be canceled." She said.

"The President can be deceptive with a straight face when need be."

"What is this Leopold?"

"I cooked for you."

In a sweeping gesture, he showed her the covered platter on the corner table by their loveseat.

"Why?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Stop keeping me in suspense before I shake you."

"Happy anniversary baby." He said with a grin. "Three months ago today you made me the happiest man on Earth."

"Oh my God. I forgot."

"It's alright. It does bother me that you are standing so far away."

CJ moved into his arms, exhaling as their bodies molded together. He smelled so good and it just felt so wonderful to be close to him.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I'm right here."

"No, a lot of times you're far away. I'm sorry; I know I said no complaining…"

"Shh." Leo pulled away some, putting his finger on her lips. "It's a crazy time Claudia Jean. If we waited until things were calm to get married it would be 2006. I just wish we had more than one night."

"Tell me what you cooked for me."

CJ wanted to change the subject. They had tonight and she wouldn't waste it talking about them being apart again. Leo took her hand, leading her to the loveseat.

"Another thing you might not know, meat is the three month anniversary gift."

"Is it now?" CJ asked laughing.

"Yeah. So I made you a hamburger." he pulled the lid off with a flourish. "From scratch."

"Oh Leo, that looks good. Share with me."

Smiling, Leo took the knife and cut it in half. They ate their burger and drank sparkling cider.

"This is a lovely present." She said. "We don't often get to cook for each other."

"I know. It's delicious if I do say so myself."

CJ ate it all; she was hungrier than she thought. Then she rested in Leo's arms holding his hands.

"I gotta tell you Leopold, I couldn't have asked for a better end to my night."

"End? Oh baby, the night is just beginning."

She turned to look at him. Leo pulled her into a passionate kiss. It left CJ breathless. She found every time he touched her that she lost a little more of her rational mind. As he caressed her face CJ closed her eyes and exhaled again.

"Tonight I am going to remind you of how much I love you. No cell phones, no CNN, nothing to distract me from you. From the smell, and the taste of you. The way you feel when I touch you."

"Oh Leo." She breathed.

'The little giggles and squeals that make me crazy for you. The way you arch your back when I'm inside you."

CJ moaned as he pushed the suit jacket from her shoulders and unbuttoned her shirt.

"The way you wrap your legs around me and call out my name. I don't think I've ever felt as wanted in my life as I do when you say my name in rapture."

She bit her lip as the shirt went down her arms. Leo pulled the camisole over her head, letting his fingers creep across the satin of her black bra.

"Talk some more." She breathed.

"I love you Claudia Jean McGarry. I love you and I will everyday for the rest of my life. I live to see you smile and hear you laugh. I want to fill you with wild Irish babies."

CJ laughed, caressing his face in both of her hands.

"Sometimes you really do know what to say. Take me to bed honey."

Leo led her to the bed, blowing out candles along the way. One lamp lit the room and she sat her husband on the bed as she continued to undress. Leo stopped her before she could remove her stockings and her pumps. It still amazed him that her stockings stayed up without garters. Call him crazy but there was something sexy about that.

"Fully dressed husband." he said, still dressed in his suit from the morning.

"Nearly naked wife." She replied.

"C'mere baby."

CJ stood between Leo's legs, moaning softly as his lips and tongue trailed along her stomach. His hands caressed her bare back while she stroked through his hair. Leo tilted his chin and captured a nipple between his lips.

"Leo." CJ whispered.

He rolled his tongue around it before sucking it hard. CJ's knees buckled so he tightened his grip on her waist. He took his time with her breasts…the left, the right, the left again. She was nearly incoherent with her desire.

"I love you." She said as he laid her across the bed. "Get naked."

Leo grinned, his clothes suddenly a hindrance. He wasn't sure he would ever find that cufflink, and the rush to remove his tie most certainly left a reminder on his neck, but he couldn't care less. CJ ran her hands down his chest as he shook his boxers down his legs and stood before her naked. CJ licked her lips slowly, kicking off her pumps.

"I love your body." She said.

"A statement that still perplexes me." He replied, climbing over her again.

He was not quite ready to take her; his body needed a warm up. A practice round. CJ looped her arms around him and their faces practically touched.

"Is it completely selfish that I want you all to myself for just a few days?" she asked.

Leo kissed her eyelids.

"No. I want it too CJ; I just don't know when. I promise that it will be soon…we deserve our honeymoon."

Leo touched her body with his hands until CJ cried out his name. She threw her arm out, knocking the small bedside lamp to the floor and plunging the room into darkness. A strangled moan engulfed her laughter as Leo's lips kissed her sex. CJ gripped the sheets, arching her back. His lips and tongue drove her over the edge of the cliff.

"Leo!" she whimpered.

He slid inside her, taking a moment to make sure they were both comfortable.

"Oh God." He groaned as her body tightened around his erection.

"Make love to me. I need you."

Those were powerful words. Leo wanted to be soft and gentle, but the desire in her voice and the glazed look in her eyes made him feverish for her. He went up on his arms, grunting as the need to fuck her more, harder, took over his brain.

"Is it good baby? Am I fucking you good?"

"Oh God!" CJ's legs clamped tighter around him and she clenched her thighs. "Don't stop! More! More!"

He was almost there; CJ dug her nails into his back.

"Leo! Oh God Leo!"

"Claudia Jean!"

He spilled inside of her, his body coming to rest on hers. Their hearts nearly beat as one. CJ breathed hard and tried to swallow.

"Are you OK?" Leo asked, just as out of breath as his wife.

Unable to speak she just nodded. He kissed her neck as she started to come down.

"I'm supposed to be the one out of breath." Leo said, laughing.

"That was…that was…oh wow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Oh wow."

They both laughed. Leo had no idea how he kept her satisfied, yet CJ never complained. She was a world-class, Olympic athlete in bed and he was a 55-year-old recovering alcoholic and drug addict. The woman was a thoroughbred; he was steps away from the glue factory. Yet somehow, in the bedroom, they were compatible…damn near combustible. Leo pulled out, resting on his side as CJ stared at the ceiling.

"I think I broke the lamp." She whispered.

He laughed again, wrapping his arms around her. CJ relaxed in his warm embrace. God she loved him. She still didn't know the whens, whys, or hows, but she knew that. it was so strong at times it threatened to overwhelm her. Deep down CJ knew their road would be bumpy, and that was probably being optimistic. She turned her body to study his face. She ran her fingers over every inch, committing it to memory and making her husband smile.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"How much I love you."

"I love you too baby. I'm so lucky."

He kissed her softly, bringing her even closer. CJ threw her leg over him.

"An early night." CJ said, stifling a yawn. "I have to say that is the ultimate anniversary gift."

"Definitely. Sweet dreams Claudia Jean. Happy anniversary."

"Mmm, happy anniversary honey."

They fell asleep in each other's arms and slept soundly. Whatever awaited them when the sun rose they all but forgot in their makeshift honeymoon suite.

***


End file.
